The Girl with a Giant Smile
by Clumsy0132
Summary: Sasori stare at his grandmother, blood coming from the corners of his lips. He collapsed, but as he fell to his knees a small smile laid upon his lips and one word escaped his lips before dying."Kei." /Learn about the girl with gaint smile/ SasoriXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I love Sasori! So I've decided to write an awesome story… I hope! Also my OC dies just a for warning so sorry to hurt your feelings. Sasori will also, for my benefit, turned himself into a puppet at 19 instead of 15….. **

**Alright: I don't own Naruto because if I did I would so not let Sasori die! But I do own the OC.**

**Warning: I didn't go into detail when Sasori died so y'all can fill in the whole, 'I'll tell you where my spy is.' stuff…. Kay? :))) **

**Clumsy0132**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Little Girl with a Giant Smile<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love."<em>

_-Sophocles_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Battle<em>**

* * *

><p>Lady Chiyo stared at her grandson as he stared back at her with those unfeeling eyes. When had he become this way? When had he become this lifeless puppet? She gave a soft smile… She remembered when, it was after he lost his best friend, his teammate, his equal… his love. She was his everything and more, Chiyo really believed that she had made an excellent wife for her grandson, but her days where cut short and her grandson was never the same.<p>

Lady Chiyo's breath began to grow swallower as she struggled to live with the poison in her blood vessels. She watched as Sakura fought bravely against an opponent she could barely beat… How much Sakura reminded her of Sasori's wife. With her last bit of strength Chiyo called out her last two remaining puppets, the same ones that Sasori had made as a child of his mother and father. Using them she attacked Sasori with all her skill and watched as the swords with through his heart. He had died so easily then, he had given up. He no longer wished for life.

Sakura panted as she watched Sasori stare at his grandmother, blood dripping from the corners of his lips, the parentally puppets pulled away from embracing their creator. He collapsed without the support of his puppets, but as he fell to his knees a small smile laid upon his lips and one word escaped his lips before dying…

"Kei." He whispered as he fell face down to the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lady Chiyo's Funeral<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lady Chiyo's sacrifice was honored and her death was mourned all throughout Suna. It was Chiyo's funeral and many had come to the crazy-lady-who-often-pretended-to-be-dead to give their final respects. Sakura stayed behind longer and stared at the lady in the coffin, she could not help but replay Sasori's death over and over again, but what she didn't understand the most was Chiyo's understanding. Ebizo was still starring at the coffin waiting for his twin to pop up and say 'Gotcha!' but she never did, as he stood there looking at his sister he noticed the pink hair girl staring at the coffin in confusion.<p>

"What is it child?" Ebizo asked as he sat next to her. She looked up at him and began to ponder what to ask the wise man and finally after long debating she settled for one question.

"Who is Kei?" Sakura mumbled. Ebizo chuckled and smiled.

"That is an excellent question. Come with me." He stood and Sakura began to follow. He took her to the cemetery located outside of the town but still within the walls, but he walked further into the back until he came to an old tombstone with no name on it with flowers surrounding it and a small vase of dead roses that had died long ago. Sakura stared down at the tombstone slightly confused until she looked at him. In his wise tired eyes she saw the sadness that filled them. "If you wish to know why that name is important you must listen to her story."

Sakura nodded and sat down in the hot sand waiting for the story to begin.

"It all started thirty-three years ago on a day like any other….." He began

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thirty-Three years ago...<em>**

* * *

><p>A small boy with crimson hair and chocolate eyes swung in the swing set all alone as he watched the other children play, none of them had asked Sasori to play with them anymore since he always told them no. He swung back and forth staring at the sand as he kicked it with each swing, but stopped when he noticed a shadow. Dropping his feet he came to abrupt stopped and looked slightly up to find a girl standing before him. She was the girl that sat near him every day and always gave him a giant smile before turning her attention back to her school work. She had light almost transparent blue eyes, her small pink lips were turned into a smile as she stared at the boy, and her straight blonde hair blew in the wind.<p>

"Hiya!" She said as she sat next to him on the swing set. He looked over her from head to toe and began swinging again; she laughed and swung with him. "I'm Shimizu Kei!" She smiled widely at him. He looked over at him again, why was she even talking to him? He turned his head back to his feet and began to shuffle his feet back and forth. He continued to ignore her as well as he could but he could feel her eyes burning into his skull. Just as he was about to snap at her he noticed a shadow cast over him. Sasori looked slightly up and found the fuming Kei, her beige robe blew slightly with wind along with the hem of her light green dress. The stubborn look on her face told him he wasn't going anywhere till he answered.

"Sasori." He mumbled slightly annoyed, of course never allowing his face to express it. She smiled brightly down at him as she sat next to him on the swing once again and began swinging with a bright smile.

"Sasori-san, why are you always sitting alone?" Kei asked as she watched the children play.

"…."

"Is because you don't want to or because they won't let you?" Kei stopped her swing and stared at him. He turned his head away from her and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"….."

"So it's because they won't be your friend?"

"….."

"You don't talk a lot do you?" Kei giggled a little before smiling sweetly at him. She stood up before him and held at her hand. "I like you… Let's be friends. Okay?"

Sasori looked at the hand before reaching out and taking it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two years later…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Alright class shut up and pay attention class has started!" The instructor yelled as he entered the room. This was an everyday thing and Sasori was getting tired of it, he knew half the things the man was teaching anyway; he began sketching his latest design for his puppet. He wanted to add weapons to this one, maybe some poison as well. As the red head drew his plan, a girl with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail paid attention to every word her sensei said. She admired the man, he was a weapon specialist just like she wanted to be.<p>

He was tall, muscular, and dark with shaggy black hair. He wore the normal shinobi outfit but his head band was tied around his left upper arm making his arm appear more muscular. His dark brown eyes stared deep into the souls of others and his voice…..

"Kei you're getting drool on my sketch… Brat." Sasori said slightly irritated and amused at the same time. Kei had been secretly in love with sensei Notori since day one, and the fact he was a weapon specialist didn't help the case at all. Kei snapped out of her daydream and openly glared at Sasori as she looked down at his perfectly fine sketch. She huffed and turned away from him to listen to her sensei's beautiful voice.

"So did I interrupt you when you were admiring his eyes or voice?" Sasori chuckled as he watched his friend blush and then winched when she stomped his foot under the table.

"Shimizu… Akasuna." Sasori and Kei stopped their glaring and shifted their eyes to their sensei. He was glaring at the two children; he just couldn't grasp one thing. How were they friends? They were complete opposites; Kei was expressive with her emotion, fun, kind, and talk excessively, but Sasori was emotionless, mean, boring, and silent. The two said children turned away from one another and gave their attention to him; Kei was blushing and Sasori just stared blankly at him. Shaking his head Notori went back to teaching on the benefits of knowing taijutsu.

_**One hour later…**_

"Oh my gosh he talked to you!" Ana yelled as she grabbed her best friend and spun her around. Kei became dizzy within a few spins and stumbled back, tripping over the chair and finally falling with a crash, but only to jump right back up. Sasori only chuckled. She was so uncoordinated that is was quite sad, he prayed she never went to battle.

"I know! EEEHHHH!" Both girls began to squeal as they gossiped about their sensei.

"Women." A boy with spiked brown hair said as he looked at the two girls in disgust. Sasori just nodded and watched as his best friend squeal and chatter with her other friends. He smirked. _'Things will be interesting.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Present….<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hehehe! It's getting late. I'll finish the story tomorrow. Goodnight Sakura." Ebizo said as he walked away leaving Sakura in thought.<p>

'_So Sasori had a friend? Why do I find it so hard to believe?' _Sakura stared at the unmarked grave in confusion until she heard footsteps from behind. Grabbing her kunai from her hip turning to face her opponent and was surprised to see a serious Baki behind her, his mouth turned into a stubborn frown and the left side of his face was covered.

"What are you doing here?" Baki asked a little frustrated, he was sick of seeing the Konoha shinobi .

"You know her?" Sakura asked pointing at the stone. She didn't care that she was being rude, she wanted answers and now. Baki looked at her and then the tombstone. He sighed before he walked silently past Sakura and sat on the stone bench beside the stone. _'Why does she want to know?' _Baki thought to himself before answering.

"Yes, we were on the same team." He mumbled as he looked at the grave a small smile on his lips. "Out of all the shinobi I've seen, she had the biggest heart." He chuckled. "She would have conversations with the enemy as she fought them, if they had a child she would injure them so they could go home, but she would never kill anyone."

"She sounds interesting." Sakura sat down on the ground she looked deep in thought. _'If she was so kind hearted how come Sasori said her name at the end?'_

"How do you know her?" Baki demanded his dark brown eyes glared down at her.

"Akasuna no Sasori said her name before he died." She whispered. Baki nodded and smiled a little as he remembered the past events of his life, the happy times when Team 3 was still close and alive. "Elder Ebizo told me a little about her…." She looked at the tombstone, the Elder had only told her up to the point when she was in school though.

"Would you like to hear her story?" Baki said as he looked at the grave of his team member. He was proud to say he was on the same team as her growing up.

* * *

><p>"<em>Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth—for your love is more delightful than wine."<em>

_-Song of Solomon 4:10_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I've decided to make a SasoriXOC fanfiction. Now before you're like she going to die so why read it! I will start the next chapter with them being assigned to teams and from then on I won't go back to the present till I finish her story which I want to be long… I may put in some small scenes where Deidra finds a picture of them together but that's all…. So give me some tips, pointers, opinions, etc…. But not flames, if you do I'll just make smores with it. Yummy! <strong>

***Placing a plate of smores in front of the review.***

**Clumsy0132**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I just finished the story! Hurray for my second completed story! I apologize for the grammar and spelling errors if there is any! Which I'm sure there is…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just the OC!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Gnomeo, Oh Gnomeo, are we really doomed to never see each other ever again? Why must you wear a blue hat? Why can't it be red like my father, or green like a like a leprechaun or purple like um….. like uh…. some weird guy? What's in a Gnome? Because you're a blue my father only sees red and because I'm red, I'm feeling blue. At any rate that shouldn't keep us apart". –Gnomeo &amp; Juliet<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Shimizu Kei's end<strong>

* * *

><p>Baki sat on the bench as he stared at the tombstone. Sakura watched him carefully as she sat in the cooling sand.<p>

"We were on the same team. Team 3." Baki laughed. "I hated her at first, but she had the aura that you just couldn't help but like. She was always smiling with her giant goofy grin and always had a comeback whether it was just plain bad or horrible. It was never good though, but she didn't care."

"So why did Akasuna no Sasori say her name before he died?" Sakura snapped she was getting impatient.

"Hehe. You remind me a little of the younger Sasori. He use to get impatient a lot and would snap, but that made it so much funnier to Kei. She would purposely be late or walk slower just to get him riled up and soon I found myself joining her." Baki laughed quietly.

"Wait Sasori was on the same team?" Sakura was shocked needless to say. Why didn't he try to stop Sasori, like her and Naruto tried to stop Sasuke? Did he not care? "Why didn't you try to stop him? Wasn't he your friend?"

Baki's eyes snapped at her as he glared at her. "Yes of course he was my friend, but I couldn't stop him. He was in too much pain, but I never expected him to become an Akatsuki!" He snapped. "Now would you like to hear or argue with me more?"

Sakura nodded her head and waited for him to start with the story. He sighed before looking up at the sky. "It all started the day we became genin and our sensei was assigning us to teams…."

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-Seven years ago…..<strong>

* * *

><p>Kei sat in the middle of the class, her head was turning rapidly from side to side as she looked around at all the children in the class. She was excited and nervous at the same time, today was the day that Sensei Nortori would pick the teams. That was one reason why she was so nervous. What if she wasn't on the same team as Sasori? What if she was teamed up with Baki? Everyone knew how much he hated women, for some odd reason he thought they were weak. She would prove him wrong when she kicked his ass to the sky! HAHA!<p>

"Are you daydreaming about defeating Baki again?" Sasori asked in an emotionless voice from beside her.

Well emotionless to someone who didn't know Sasori well enough, but Kei could hear the wire humor that laced in it. She turned in her seat and saw that the corner of his lips was twitching, others wouldn't have taken note of this, but once again Kei knew him to well. She knew that Sasori always found her and Baki's rivalry funny, only because she was the only one aware of it. Baki could care less about a girl's silly competition with him it wasn't worth the mind process. JERK!

Her face began to turn red, like it always did when Sasori was right and stuck her tongue out before crossing her arms giving a big 'humph' at the end as she turned away from him. They sat in comfortable silence before Kei, of course, broke it with a small question.

"Do you think will be on the same team?"

"Maybe." Sasori's answer was short but the small smile on his lips made Kei's face break into a giant smile that made her eyes close.

"Alright kids! Shut up time to announce the teams!" Sensei Notori said as he entered the class. He set down the papers before he began reading off the first to teams.

"Shimizu Kei…." Kei ear's automatically perked up as she listened for her team mates.

"Mori Baki….."

"NO!" Kei yelled in despair as her forehead met the wooden table top with a loud 'thunk'.

"And the last member of Team 3 is Akasuna no Sasori."

"YAY!" Kei yelled as she hugged her best friend, who just looked irritated at the girl squeezing him tight. "Even though I got baka, I also got my best friend!"

Kei was so excited she just couldn't hide it!

Team 3 in the beginning was perhaps the most difficult group of genin to handle, with Kei's expressive nature, Baki's sexist behavior, and of course Sasori's impatient temper, but over the years Team 3 had become legendary. Kei had master the art of taijutsu as well as weaponry, Baki was well known for his ninjutsu and genjutsu, but out of the three, Sasori had become the most legendary with his skill of puppetry. The three had become great friends and admired one another for their traits and respected one another despite their weaknesses.

And yes, Kei finally kicked Baki's ass when they had turned sixteen, which in return had earned her the respect as a shinobi not just as a friend.

Baki was admired for his skill with ninjutsu and his ability to keep a level head by many, but from Kei and Sasori it was his loyalty, his dry sense of humor, and his quick smartass remarks.

Sasori was admired for his skill of puppetry and as a brilliant strategist to the village, but to Baki and Kei, it was his drive to become the best, to die at the hands of an enemy just to prevent his comrade's death, and they even learned to deal with his impatient behavior.

Kei was admired for her skill of the double broadswords and her determination, but to Sasori and Baki, it was her kind heart to the people of their village all the way to their enemies on the front line, her courage to take on the impossible, her sense of humor, and her positive outlook on life despite the war.

They were the perfect team, and the best of friends… They didn't ever think that their world would come crashing down and be destroyed in the impact. And all because of one small little betrayal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: So you know how I haven't wrote on this any I had a genius idea) **_

**Akatsuki base…. Five years ago to Present date….**

* * *

><p>Mimizu sat in front of the nine men and one woman, who were all dressed in black cloaks decorated in red clouds.<p>

"Is this him, Zetsu?" The leader of the Akatsuki asked in a powerful voice that sent shivers down Mimizu's spine.

"**Yes. **_I am sure of it."_

"Tell us Mimizu-san about this ability of yours." The man with ringed eyes asked as he leaned forward onto his hands.

"I can show you events from a person's past until the present date, as long as I was alive and met them in person." He said in a weak voice that shook from fear.

"Hmm. Why don't you show us." It was an order not a request.

"Umm…" Mimizu began to worm around in his seat as he thought of worthy shinobi to show, but one stuck in his mind. She had been very worthy of her fame as well as kindness. "I know of one that deserves to be shown, but I can only start from when I first met her and important events from thereafter." He sighed deeply and began forming the hand signals; perhaps if that room hadn't been so dark or if he had known who was amongst the men he would have not picked her, and he would still be alive after he finished the jutsu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First memory…. The Village Hidden in the Rock<strong>_

_**Sasori, Baki, and Kei: 16**_

* * *

><p><em>There were rocks falling from the ceiling and the ground beneath their feet was broken, but in the falling room were three rock shinobi and two sand shinobi. One of the three rock shinobi was Mimizu and the other two were unrecognizable with their ANBU mask covering their face.<em>

"_Pathetic… Two weak sand shinobi believe they can defeat us." The man with a rabbit mask sneered, the other masked man laughed as did Mimizu. _

"_Yes we do." Spoke the dark skinned sand shinobi. He had dark, short brown hair that was spiked up and his cheeks were tattooed. He was in the usual ninja attire, with his head band tied around his forehead. He stood at perhaps six foot and had a special aura around him both serious and deadly._

"_What did you call us baka?" The girl yelled. She had long blonde hair that reached down to her lower back, transient blue eyes, and her full pink lips were pulled into a snarl. Her attire on the other hand was completely different than that of her companion. She wore a tight, sleeveless green tank top that cut off just a half an inch below her breast, showing her well-toned abs, her knee length black spandex shorts was covered by her green skirt went down to her knees but the sides were cut off to her hips were about two inches held the fabric together, and tied tightly around her hips was her head band. To her side in each of her hands was a Duo, which she gripped tightly from her sudden anger._

"_Kei calm down." The man said in an irritated voice._

"_No you calm down Baki!" She yelled back at him before she huffed in annoyance. The four men tilted there head to the side all thinking the same thing. 'That was the worse comeback ever.' Noticing their stares she became flustered and went into a fighting stance: her legs slightly bent and shoulder-length apart, and her two swords crossed in front of her. "Whatever let's just get this over with." She snapped still irritated about being called pathetic. _

_Baki smirked and nodded his head as he readied to attack. The tiger masked man was the first sending a boulder towards Kei which she dodged with ease and ran towards him. At the same moment the rabbit masked man sent kunai flying at Baki, which he dodged with ease like Kei and began running towards the man. _

_Now the masked men were not completely stupid, however. The tiger masked man formed several hand seals before smashing his flat palm onto the crumbling ground. Giant rock pillars began to rise from the ground and walls all aiming at Kei; she jumped, dodged, flipped, and sprinted around each pillar with determination flaring in her eyes. The masked man could not figure how she was dodging the attacks, but before he could ponder she was upon him, her right sword slashing at his left side. He quickly dodged the attacked, his shirt being torn in the process. No sooner than his feet landed on the ground her left sword came down on him cutting him across his chest, which in turn made him stumble back as he bit back the pain. Kei crossed her swords and charged at him; as he threw up his hands to attempt to block towards what he assumed was meant for his chest but with skill she placed the tips of her swords into the palms of his hand and pinned them into the wall as the ends of her blade crossed across his jugular. _

"_Still think it's funny?" She said with a smirk as the blood ran down the top of her blade from the wholes on his hands, but she gave him a sad look. "Do you have kids?" She loosened her pressures from his neck._

"_N-no." He struggle to say. _

_Her eyes sadden and her small kind smile disappeared with a small smile. "I'm sorry, but this is the life of a shinobi." She slit his throat quickly and watched as he fell to the floor lifeless. She looked over to Baki who had already disposed of the rabbit masked man and was looking at her in pity. _

_There against the wall was Mimizu as he cowered away from the ninjutsu and weapon masters. _

"_Sasori!" Kei yelled in a loud voice as she looked towards the entrance of the room. Mimizu watched as chakra strings dispelled away from the two shinobi's wrist and varies other parts of their body. At the entrance was a man, and judging from what Mimizu could see he was shorter than Baki but taller than Kei. He had red hair and bored brown eyes, and his face was expressionless._

"_I got the information needed what should we do with him?" Baki asked Sasori in a serious tone. Sasori looked at Mimizu uncaringly and then shrugged._

"_Kill him." He stated in a bored voice. Baki walked towards Mimizu, like a cat does as it traps a mouse in a corner. _

"_No… Leave him." Kei spoke up finally. "I see no reason to kill when we don't have to. He has no information on us other than what everyone us already knows." _

_Sasori looked as if he was about to argue until she gave him this pleading look and he sighed. Kei laughed and ran towards Sasori, throwing her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Thank you! Thank you!" She yelled as she kissed him again on the other cheek and ran to Baki, grabbing his hand and dragged him towards the still stunned Sasori and grabbed his hand dragging him away with her. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another memory… In Suna, newest club… <strong>_

_**Sasori and Kei: 17**_

* * *

><p><em>Dozens of empty bottles laid around the empty booth, sitting in the booth was Sasori drinking a half filled beer bottle. He had small smile on his lips as he watched his drunk blonde haired best friend dance around the floor with the equally drunk Baki. They were jumping up and down to the beat of the music and laughing like fools. Sasori's eyes were only on the laughing girl as she danced around jumping and spinning in the air. Sasori chuckled as they started laughing harder when the song ended and she came stumbling towards the booth with Baki close behind.<em>

"_Come on Sas-y come and DANCE!" She yelled as she sat down in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. As she landed in his lap he spat out a little of his alcohol, and was now wiping his mouth his the back of his arm. _

"_Kei get off of my lap." Sasori said as calmly as he could under the circumstances he was under at the moment. _

"_Umm… Not till you dance with me!" She giggled as she buried her face into his neck. Looking back he would blame the alcohol, but he knew how he felt about Kei since the first day he met her. He loved her… And when she buried her face into his neck he groaned and pulled her back to look at her. _

"_Fine brat!" He made her stand and dragged her to the dance floor. (__**A/N: Papi by Jennifer Lopez is the song) **__They began dancing to the music…. She had her back to him as she grinded against him, her right arm wrapped around his neck pulling his head down next to her ear, his right hand was on the upper left side of her stomach and his left hand on her right hip bone, and her left arm was covered his left arm. His breath was quickening as she speed up the paste, and as the music slowed down she turned to face him. His hands were on her hips pulling her closer as he stared deeply into her eyes. Her hands went up painfully slow from his abs to his neck where she wrapped her hands into his red locks at the top of his head. As she did this he found his right hand traveling up her spine pulling her forcefully against him, and tangled his right hand into her long blonde locks at the bottom of her head. _

_They stared at each other for a moment, everything went silent and they were alone in an empty room, before he leaned his head down. His lips were mere millimeters from her lips, but paused. This was his best friend did he really want to ruin his friendship with her for his own stupid feelings, but just as he went to pull back Kei pulled his head down and her lips met his and kissed him passionately, which he returned just as passionately. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another Memory…. Suna Village One Year Later after the Club…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The third Kazekage said.<em>

_Sasori didn't wait another second before he cupped Kei's face and kissed her just as passionately as the first kiss if not more. As he pulled back he smiled as wide as he ever hasd which in turn made Kei smile her giant smile. She began to giggle as he kissed her nose, then her cheek, then her other cheek, then her forehead, and finally her lips. He was so damn happy that he couldn't even hide it from everyone like he usually did. _

_As the wedding reception continued Sasori and Kei greeted the guest and laughed as they joked about how long it finally took them to get together to which the happy couple just laughed off. Many was shocked that Sasori even had emotions, but as they watched him look at Kei, they realized that Kei was the only person to make any kind of emotion show through that expressionless face. _

"_So when shall I expect any grandchildren?" Chiyo asked right as Sasori was drinking some fine wine and Kei was having a piece of cake, so they both choked. _

"_Grandmother!" Sasori snapped as soon as he quit choking. _

"_Umm… Lady Chiyo I think it's a little too soon to discuss." Kei mumbled as she began blushing as she began thinking about the process of having children. _

"_Your right Kei, because __**somebody**__ has to go on a mission that __**somebody **__gave him even though he won't get to have his wedding night for two weeks." Chiyo snapped at the Kazekage. The said man just simply laughed at the elder in good humor. _

_Two weeks later Sasori returned and didn't even go to report the mission, he simply gave it too Baki. He ran to his home on the outskirt of town to find his 'wife' putting up the dishes. He walked up behind her and began kissing her neck… needless to say they spent the entire week in the bedroom._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another Memory…. Three months later….<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Like what you see?" Kei said with a small laugh. She was sitting at the desk combing her hair; she was wearing a high thigh dark red silk gown that hugged her in all the right places. <em>

"…_Brat." Sasori snorted with a laugh. He was laying in bed, the white sheets covered him from the waist down. "And I'd like it better if it was underneath me moaning." He smirked as her cheeks blushed, but her smile grew. _

_She laughed as she walked towards him, as she reached the bed she began crawling towards him -sexy like- and straddled his hips. His hands went slowly up her inner thighs, making her breathing hitch. She began kissing his neck and nipping it as well._

"_Hmm… Sasori?.." She moaned as she continued to kiss his neck before he pulled her head back and began kissing her neck hungrily. _

"_Yes?" He groaned out irritated. He wanted to make love to his wife and he wanted to do it now damn it._

"_I'm pregnant." She gasped out and squeezed her eyes tight. Everything turned deathly quiet, and she waited before looking down at him; his eyes were wide as he stared at her stomach. He removed his hands from her inner thigh and placed them on her stomach; he done it with such delicacy that she had only seen when he dealt with his puppets. _

"_Sasori? Are you okay?" She was getting worried about him, he hadn't said anything yet. "Do you not want it?" She was about to cry now. She was so excited. At first she was scared, but the thought that there was a child growing inside her and that it was Sasori's child, the man she been in love with since the Acadamy days made it even better. Sasori's eyes snapped up to her and began kissing her tears away as they ran down her cheek._

"_No, no, no, Kei don't cry." Sasori whispered as she cried a little more and he kissed each tear away. "I'm so happy, Kei that I just didn't know what to say." He kissed her on the lips before turning her so that she was underneath him. He began kissing down her neck, down the valley of her breast, and stopped over her stomach. "I don't know how to take care of a child, but I'll learn." He whispered as he kissed her stomach. _

"_That means you'll have to be patient." She whispered with a giggle as she ran her fingers through his red hair. He groaned a little at this and laid his forehead on her stomach._

"_How long till it's born?" He whispered irritated a little._

"_Well I'm three months so six more months." She said as she continue to giggle. He groaned loudly before he stopped suddenly. "Sasori?" _

_He shifted until he was inches from her face. "You have a mission tomorrow…" He jumped out of bed only in his boxers, and jumped around as he pulled on his pants._

"_What are you doing?" She asked amused as she watched her normally cool husband jump up and down to put on his pants. _

"_I'm going to talk to the Kazekage and tell him to take you off the mission." He stated in a 'duh' voice. _

"_No, he already knows Sasori. It's just a simple escort mission not even a mile outside the walls. I'll be fine." She groaned as she rolled onto her back. "You're no fair! Are you going to leave your wife-who is trying to get you out of your boxers-to go tell the Kazekage what he already knows and will not change his mind about?" _

_Sasori stopped struggling with his clothes as soon as he heard 'wife' 'out' and 'boxers'. He sighed as he fought an internal battle on whether or not to take his wife before she goes on a mission tomorrow or to go demand the Kazekage to take her off the mission. _

"_Damnit!" Sasori cursed as he jumped into the bed to the smirking Kei. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another Memory…. The Next Day….<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Baki, Kei, Shingo, Ana, and a Chūnin named Akio walked outside the gates of Suna with two scrolls in toll. The mission was simple hand over the scroll and go back. Despite what Sasori thinks, the Kazekage did take certain precautions towards Kei's safety. The only reason Akio was going was to protect Kei while she stayed behind at the gates entrance, so that she won't get hurt. <em>

_Kei watched as Baki, Shingo, and Ana walked towards the rock ninjas that waited at the entrance of the gate. _

"_They will be alright, they will be alright, and well go back. And you'll be okay little guy." She whispered to her stomach as she cradled it. "I wonder if you'll look like your father? I hope you have his red hair." She smiled down again at her stomach. "Hopefully you'll have my personalit—" She was cut off as a sword went through her stomach from behind. She coughed up blood as she fell to her right knee before she whipped around her head around and saw her attacker… Akio. _

"_Wh-why?" She whispered as she coughed up blood and it dripped down her chin on both sides of the corner of her lips. _

"_Because the sand is pathetic." Akio said sadistically as he grabbed her head and grabbed her face placing the kunai across her neck. _

"_Sasori. Forgive me."_

"_Kei!" Baki yelled but it was too late. _

_Akio slit her throat in one fluent motion, blood poured from her wound, and she fell forward with her eyes still open, but unlike before there was no humor or happiness in them. Her joyful blue eyes were cold and lifeless. _

… _Back at the village…_

"_Sasori!" Baki yelled as he ran into Sasori's home._

"_What?" Sasori yelled from the kitchen, he came out still smiling from last nights. "Ah Baki just who I wanted to see-"_

"_Sasori."_

"—_Kei's pregnant—"_

"_Sasori."_

_"—And we want you to be the godfather." Sasori was still obviously to Baki's stricken face. "Isn't it great! I'm going to be a fa—"_

"_Sasori! Kei is dead!" _

_The sound of the front door being throw open and hitting the wall and the sound of running footsteps was that was heard after Baki spoke. _

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Base… <strong>**Five Years before Present….**

* * *

><p>"She died an untimely death—" Mimizu stopped as the blade went through his stomach and holding the blade was a red headed man in an Akatsuki cloak. His eyes widen as he looked upon the expressionless face of the man he had just seen moments ago through a memory.<p>

"She's not here to stop me this time." He whispered in a deadly voice and watched as the man fell to his knees and died. He looked up to the head of the table and then to Zetsu. "Here is your meal." At that he left the silient room. The Akatsuki were shocked, they had just seen part of the emtionless puppet man's past only to find out that he had not always been this cold or unfeeling.

"Damn..." Hidan let out a small whistle to which the only members could nod in agreement.

After that day Sasori had abandoned his village, killed the Third Kazekage, and killed off any emotional attachments by turning himself into a puppet, a piece of art. Kei would have understood it… as he thought this he tried to ignore the sudden pain that shot through his human and beating heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day….<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura felt the tears in her eyes as she stared at Baki. No wonder why Sasori left the village, he felt as if the village had betrayed him.<p>

"Sasori disappeared after that day, and the Kazekage went missing the following week. I suppose I know why now, and to be honest I can't blame Sasori for leaving, but he should not have done the crimes he committed either... So now you know who Kei was." Baki said in a serious tone as he got up and left without another word.

Sakura sat in her same spot for what felt like hours and watched as the sun went down.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards her, when he reached her he noticed the tears in her eyes and kneeled down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She whispered as she rubbed her eyes again and stood up. "Let's get going."

Naruto smiled and walked off with Sakura following, but before she was out of view she turned and looked at the tombstone one last time.

"Ah!" She gasped. Sitting on the top of the tombstone was a girl a little older than her with long blonde hair and transparent blue eyes; she was waving at Sakura and had a giant smile plastered onto her face with her arms holding onto the arms of a man that was holding her. Sakura looked behind the girl only for her eyes to widen; behind her was Akasuna no Sasori with a small smile on his lips as he peered down to the blonde haired girl. His brown eyes shined in adoration and love. Sakura could only hope that a man would look at her that way one day.

Sakura smiled back at the blonde haired girl and waved back, causing the girl to giggle, and Sasori to bury his head into the girls neck after he kissed her on the cheek. Sakura watched as Sasori kissed the girl's neck and face before the two locked into a passionate kiss, and then the wind blew and the two figures turn into dust and blew away in the wind.

"Who you waving at?" Naruto asked suddenly beside her.

"….. Just a girl with a giant smile." She answered him before walking off leaving a very confused Naruto.

_**The End….**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_"Love is patient and Kind; Love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. _

_- 1 Corinthians"_

* * *

><p><strong>EEP! MY SECOND COMEPLETED STORY! This was like 16 pages on my laptop so maybe I did good!<strong>

**Sasori: That stupid**

**Clumsy: Don't be mean… I only made you emotional when Kei was alive!**

**Sasori: Hn.**

**Clumsy: You're such the talker!**

**Kei: OMG shut up already! :)**


End file.
